The Chosen One
by RATOOLM1
Summary: A sign showed the Omaticaya that Jake Sully was the chosen one, but for what? Repopulation? Lemons
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first ever attempt at fan fiction of any kind. I'm a professional writer in a completely different field and style, but have never written any kind of fictional piece or lemon. So bear with me and any feedback in the reviews would certainly be appreciated. _

CHAPTER I

Just yesterday he had felt what it was like to have legs again. To feel the dirt between his toes and the ability to stand eye to eye with another man.

The fact that it took an alien body to make Jake Sully feel like a human again, was an irony not lost on the former Marine. Despite his strong build and natural leadership qualities, being in a wheelchair made him feel like a lesser member of society. A usually level-headed person, Jake found himself starting bar fights just to feel what it was like to be someone worth respecting again.

Now Jake was a real person again, albeit in a 10 foot body. While he was disrespected by Grace Augustine on a daily basis for his lack of a scientific background, it felt a whole lot better to him than being disrespected for being a paraplegic. Disdain he could deal with; pity he could not.

There was no pity for Jake today in his first day in the jungles of Pandora. While he was jumpy as the prolemuris swung through the trees there was no fear, only adrenaline. Jake felt alive again for the first time since his accident.

Even 10 minutes later as he was running from a thanator, a tiger-like jungle predator, Jake wouldn't really describe his feelings as fear. Sure he was trying as hard as he could to stay alive, but it wasn't with the fear of death.

It was more like a dream, not a nightmare. A dream in which Jake was very aware that the worst case scenario was that he'd simply wake up. In an odd way, it was invigorating to feel this sense of adrenaline.

When the thanator snapped its powerful jaws down on his backpack and flung Jake through the air, most would have panicked and closed their eyes. Jake simply unlatched the backpack with a calm possessed by very few. Now without a backpack, the chase was back on as Jake hacked through bushes with his arms to get away.

With a cliff just ahead Jake had no choice but to fling his avatar body off towards the water far below. With a plunge into the waters, he was safe...kind of.

While the thanator was finally off his trail, he was now deep in the universe's most dangerous jungle known to man without a single thing to keep him safe.

Armed only with a torch and knife Jake was now faced with the task of holding off a pack of viperwolves that had circled him.

"I don't have all goddamn night!" Jake yelled at the pack just before the first viperwolf attacked him. While he he held off the initial surge, things were getting out of hand as the small wild animals were beginning to overwhelm.

Suddenly out of the trees jumped a female Na'vi, the native, humanoid species of Pandora. Armed with a knife and a bow, this Na'vi saved the life of Jake with the skills of a warrior, as she ended the lives of two of these viperwolves.

Despite expressing his gratitude, this female looked at Jake with disgust.

"I just wanted to say thanks for killin' those things," Jake yelled out as he chased her through the jungle.

Thwack! With a swing of her bow she knocked the former-Marine on his back.

"Aah! Damn!" Jake said.

"Don't thank. You don't thank for this! This is sad. Very sad only."

'So she speaks English,' Jake thought to himself. Although she was very hostile and of an alien species that Jake was entirely unfamiliar with just days prior, he couldn't help but admire he womanly figure and delicate, yet strong features.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Whatever I did I'm sorry." Jake said.

"All this is your fault, they did not need to die," she quickly retorted.

The female native was on the offensive, throwing insult after insult at the jungle intruder for his incapability to handle the situation and environment. It wasn't until he posed a question that caught the female off-guard that she finally slowed her barbs.

"Fine. If you love your little forest friends, why not let them just kill me? What's the thinking?"

"You have a strong heart. No fear," she said, before quickly turning back to the insults. "But stupid! Ignorant like a child."

It seemed as if no progress was going to be made until a small white creature descended upon Jake. Not unlike the seeds of the dandelion back on Earth, the atokirina were the seeds of the sacred tree of Pandora and were supposedly pieces of divinty. Or at least, they were according to the Na'vi.

Annoyed by them at first, Jake allowed one to land on his arm at the urgings of the female. One turned into two which quickly turned into a swarm of these atokirina that enveloped his entire body.

While the experience was certainly interesting, it was the facial expression of the native that really intrigued Jake. A look of pure astonishment and...lust? 'No, I must be interpreting her emotions wrong,' Jake thought.

Just seconds ago she was calling his an ignorant child, now she was eyeing him as though she wanted to jump his bones...no that was impossible.

"What?" Jake said.

"Follow me," she said with a tone that more closely resembled her original self, although a fraction shakier.

He followed closely as she ran through the jungle muttering to herself, glancing over her shoulder every few seconds. While he continued to try to speak with the female and finally find out the natives name, she never acknowledged him until they entered a giant tree that was clearly the home of an entire clan of Na'vi.

A clan that Jake quickly noticed featured very few males. While he couldn't understand the conversation the native that saved his life was having with the Na'vi that was clearly the leader of the clan, he observed the tone of the conversation that quickly shifted from anger to intrigue.

An elderly female descended from the branches of the tree shortly thereafter and approached Jake. As she spoke to the clan, the female that brought Jake to the giant tree explained in whispers that she was the Tsahik, the spiritual leader of the clan.

Jake looked on as the Tsahik spoke with the female and observed as this elderly member of the clan showed the same sway in emotions that he saw earlier in the jungle from the young huntress. The Tsahik looked at him as the situation explained to her, mouth agape, with a stare that Jake couldn't help but associate with horniness, as he would call it back on Earth. Eyes slanting in what seemed to be doubt, she pulled a pin from her beaded necklace and poked Jake in the chest very swiftly.

Slowly the Tsahik licked the blood of the Marine off the pin. Her eyes went wide once again as she realized the signs to be true.

"He. He is...the chosen one," the Tsahik said with bated breath, still slack-jawed.

Instantly every woman in the clan showed the same lusty stare that he had seen from two already this night.

"Chosen for what? What's going on?" Jake asked.

"Come with me," the young huntress said.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER II

"The last thing I see is this Marine's ass disappear into the forest with an angry thanator chasing after him," Dr. Augustine said to a laughing group back in the cafeteria at Hell's Gate.

"It's not something you can teach," Jake said to more chuckles from the group.

"For reasons I cannot fathom, the Omaticaya have chosen you as a personal 'sex god' to repopulate the clan, god help us all," Grace said, providing mocking air quotes for the words "sex god" as she said them.

While it was somewhat awkward for Jake to hear someone as respected as Dr. Augustine say that in such a public setting, it was very much the reality of the situation.

As he wheeled himself back to the station that was going to reconnect him with a pair of legs again, Grace was once again drilling Jake on remembering the names of the key members of the tribe. As if he could forget at this point.

Neytiri was all he could think about. Even as Grace was talking to him he couldn't help but reflect upon the night when he met her and the rest of the Omaticaya. How Neytiri explained to him that Eywa had been punishing them.

"All energy is borrowed," Neytiri had told him. "Eywa is telling us we borrowed too much, so she is taking the energy back."

She explained that it had been several years since any Omaticaya woman had been able to produce an 'eveng (the Na'vi word for child). As the male hunters died one by one of circumstances and accidents that could only be described by the tribe as a sign from Eywa, the Omaticaya were increasingly a tribe made up of females, and seemingly infertile females at that.

"Why me?" Jake asked. "How do you know it'll be any different with me knocking y'all up?"

After explaining to an alarmed Neytiri that knocking someone up didn't mean a threat of physical violence and instead meant impregnating them with a 'eveng, she told him of the sign that the atokirina had told. A sign that both she and Moat had interpreted exactly the same, with the same conviction. Jake Sully was the one that could repopulate the clan.

"Are you listening, Marine?"

Grace's strong voice snapped Jake out of his reflection as he climbed into his link station.

"Loud and clear, doctor," Jake muttered, still thinking about the Omaticaya princess.

"Have fun, soldier," Grace said with a chuckle, shaking her head.

The cover of the link station closed as did Jake's eyes as one world disappeared and his eyes adjusted to a new one. A world of so many colors. The greens of the leaves, the browns of the branches and the blues of the sky...or no, the blues of a Na'vi. Right on top of him. Naked.

"Who are you?" Jake said to the Na'vi woman, who quickly jumped up, alarmed by Jake's sudden consciousness.

"Tsap'alute," she said, obviously scared of his reaction.

"She is here to receive 'eveng, Jakesully," said a voice behind him that was unmistakably Moat's, the only one in the tribe to merge together his first and last name every time she spoke to him. He quickly sat up, somewhat embarrassed by the awkwardness of the situation. Sure it was great he was going to be able to have sex with all these Na'vi women, but having an elderly Tsahik sitting cross-legged behind him watching made Jake uncomfortable.

"How many were here while I was asleep?" Jake asked.

"None. We were going to wait until you woke up, but you wouldn't wake," said another familiar voice, as Neytiri hopped down from a branch above. "So we told Ninat that she would be the first to have you, even if you were asleep."

"Jesus, how many people are here watching me?" Jake said reacting to yet another person popping in to the alcove.

"Just us...Is that a problem?" Neytiri asked with what appeared to be very sincere confusion.

"Well, yeah. A little privacy would be nice," Jake said. Neytiri looked to Moat, unsure what to do

"Very well," said Moat and grabbed her daughter by the arm, leading her to the spiral column in the middle of the tree to exit the upper branch of the tree, leaving Jake with the still-nude Ninat.

"Pey!" Ninat said to the exiting women. "Rutxe. Oe txopu. Aynga pänutìng."

"Mawey 'evenge," Moat said back to Ninat.

"What is she saying?" Jake asked.

"She's afraid to be left alone with you," Neytiri intervened with a response. "We wanted to stay to make sure you were to be trusted."

"What, you thought I'd just hit it and quit it?" Jake asked. 'Damnit, why do so many sex phrases sound like threats of violence?' he thought to himself. "I mean, you thought I'd give her 'eveng and just leave?"

"We do not trust sky people. We trust only your tutanyx." Neytiri said gesturing at his loincloth, never once flinching or cowering from what seemed to Jake to be a very awkward conversation.

"Well I'd really rather you weren't here watching over me, princess," Jake said to Neytiri who glared at his use of the word princess.

"If you'd rather I stay, so be it, but one of us will stay here to protect Ninat while you are muntxa," Moat said.

"Muntxa?" Jake asked.

"While you are mated," Neytiri translated, still glaring at Jake for his princess comment.

"Damnit," Jake said, resigning himself to the awkwardness of a situation he thought would be a lot more glorified.

"Well since princess over here looks like she's ready to hurt me, I guess I pick Tsahik," Jake said, explaining his reasoning for the pick, although he wondered to himself if he was actually trying to convince himself that his feelings for Neytiri weren't real.

"Very well, Jake," Neytiri said and jumped through a crevice in the branch. Just like that she was gone and just three remained on the large branch at the top of home tree.

As Moat explained to Ninat why Neytiri left, the nude Na'vi relaxed and was visibly more comfortable with the situation as she approached Jake once again.

For the first time since awakening in his avatar body again, Jake admired the first nude female form of a Na'vi that he had ever seen. While the anatomy was very similar to the human women the Marine had been with back home, he couldn't help but stare in amazement at the dark blue nipples on the well-endowed Ninat.

"Well here we go, I guess," said Jake, trying to forget about the fact that Moat was sitting just behind him observing. He reached out to embrace and kiss the Na'vi he was moments from mating with.

But Ninat did not take the kiss. Instead she grabbed Jake by the shoulders and pushed him to the ground, quickly removing his loincloth to reveal his dark blue member.

"Whoa," Jake said, surprised by the sudden forwardness of the Na'vi that was scared of him just moments earlier.

Quickly she mounted him and split apart her long legs to invite his penis into her.

"That's not going to work, cupcake," Jake said.

Sure enough, Ninat was quickly getting frustrated that his still very flacid member wouldn't enter her.

"Is it broken?" Moat asked.

"What? No, it's not broken," Jake said. "It's just a little tough trying to get hard in a situation like this."

"I don't understand," Moat said. "All our men are ready with strong tuteanyx when it's time for them to mate."

"It doesn't quite work like that where I come from," Jake responded, all while Ninat continued to try to force the flacid cock into her. "We have something called foreplay to get everyone ready to go."

"What is this 'foreplay' that you speak of?" Moat asked.

"Well," Jake said with a chuckle and a bit of a blush. "It can include kissing, licking, grabbing, stroking, you name it."

"Ftang," Moat said to Ninat who climbed off of Jake, still looking at his flacid penis with confusion.

"We will help you with this 'foreplay' to prepare you for mating, Jakesully," Moat said, obviously desperate for Jake's cooperation in the repopulation of the Omaticaya. "Just explain what you want."

Translations:

'eveng = child

tsap'alute = apology

pey = wait

rutxe = please

oe txopu = I'm scared

aynga pänutìng = You promised

mawae = calm

'evenge = girl

tutanyx = penis

muntxa = mated

ftang = stop


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER III

"Ok..." Jake said with a bigger blush than before, still in a little disbelief that he was explaining foreplay to an elderly Na'vi like Moat. "If Ninat grabs my dick like this and moves her hand up and down, that will help."

Moat stood up from her cross-legged seat on the branch and walked over to Jake and wrapped her four-fingered hand around his member and began pumping just as Jake was.

"Whoa," said Jake, scooching back to try to escape the grip of Moat. "I thought she was the one mating with me, not you."

"I cannot explain to the others what I do not know, myself," Moat said calmly, never stopping her stroke. She turned to Ninat and explained what she was doing and why in Na'vi while Jake couldn't help but breath a little a faster in response to the sexual contact, albeit from an elderly Na'vi like Moat.

Soon Ninat moved to the other side of Jake to join Moat in jacking off the Marine.

"Uh...yeah," Jake grunted with his eyes closed as he felt the two female hands pump up and down on his member.

"Now suck on it," he said, trying his best to imagine Neytiri wrapping her lips around his dick.

Unfortunately when he opened his eyes it wasn't Neytiri, but her mother, Moat, with half of his still-hardening length in her mouth. Soon she sat up and allowed Ninat to take him in his mouth.

"Yes. Go down as far as you can," Jake said. He couldn't help but be somewhat amused when Moat took her free hand and pushed the back of Ninat's head down on his dick. After a few minutes of exploring Ninat's mouth and helping Moat grab Ninat's head and move it up and down, Jake finally reached his full, hardened length.

"Apxa," Ninat said in obvious admiration of Jake's now roughly foot-long dick. Without much to compare to as far as Na'vi bodies go, Jake wasn't sure if that was the normal for the 10 feet Na'vi, but judging by Ninat's reaction it must be above average.

The young Na'vi female again mounted Jake and this time had little trouble plunging down on the Marine. For the first time since his accident in the military, Jake felt what it was like to have sex again with a working pair of legs. Legs that he was decidedly going to use.

Bending his knees and lifting his waist slightly, Jake grabbed Ninat by the hips and began bouncing his hips up and down, quickly fucking the young Na'vi. Something she clearly didn't mind as she tilted her head back in ecstacy.

'This girl was ready to freakin' go,' Jake thought to himself as he continued to feel the warmth of her pussy walls grip his dick as it slid in and out of her. He looked on as her large breasts bounced at a rate just a hair quicker than the rest of her body. Leaning forward, Ninat balanced herself with a hand on each of Jake's shoulders, allowing her braided hair to fall down into his face.

"Be careful," Moat said from behind Jake, unfortunately reminding him of the spectator just behind him.

"Be careful of what?" Jake asked between breaths, never pausing in his fucking of Ninat.

"Do not create tsaheylu, Jakesully," Moat said, gesturing toward their now intermingling hair.

Jake searched his thoughts and remembered Grace's teachings of tsaheylu, a connection created between two creatures through the queues at the end of the long braids in their hair. Quickly looking to locate the two braids, Jake found that they were on opposite sides of the pair of bodies and continued to fuck Ninat without the fear of tsaheylu.

Above him he looked into the eyes of Ninat and watched as her yellow, cat-like eyes clenched shut. She took a couple sharp breaths, then her eyes shot open with a glaze that Jake knew without a doubt was the look of an orgasm. His suspicions were confirmed when he felt the walls of her vagina clamp down on his cock and heard the guttural moans from Ninat that could only mean climax.

The feeling of the young female's juices dripping out of her pussy and on to his balls and waist were too much for Jake and he thrust his full length in to Ninat as deep as he could holding every muscle tight as he released his own climax deep into the womb of Ninat.

He froze there for a few seconds, feeling the heartbeat of the female laying on top of him, before slowly lowering his hips back down to the branch underneath them. Placing a gentle kiss on top of her head he relaxed his now-sweaty body.

Ninat sat up with a smile and spoke in Na'vi to Jake, although he couldn't understand her, before standing up and putting back on her loincloth and tribal necklace. She walked away and climbed out of the branch, while Jake looked on, still trying to catch his breath.

"What did she say to me?" Jake asked Moat, now looking directly up at the sky with his head flat against the branch while still completely naked.

"She said it worked and that you gave her a child," Moat said.

"How can she tell?" Jake asked.

"How could she not, Jakesully?" Moat retorted, to a confused Jake.

Translations:

apxa = large

tsaheylu = bond (neural connection)


End file.
